


I don't Want to lose this feeling.

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kinky gay times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: My Hunter meeting the love of his life.





	I don't Want to lose this feeling.

Callister sorted the old texts, barely fixed from the fire damage from the Red War nearly 11 years ago. To think he’d still be doing this 11 years from that day, all these texts of human history almost destroyed. Stories of brave guardians who didn’t make it out from that hellfire of a day. As much as he got bored of his filling, sorting, rearranging...Someone would have to do it, and no one in the tower had the proper categoric layout memorized except him...And the past Speaker.  
Finishing up, sorting A-D of his new layout he sat down to take a short break. He was still fairly young for a human, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t get sore from lifting books all day, anyone would. For his break, maybe hitting up the ramen shop would be good for him, he hasn’t left this room in days. Sunlight would be good for him, as well to see if there is any news that he should be aware of.

  
Standing to leave the Speaker’s office, the ceilings ventilation panel fell right in front of him, scaring the air out of his lungs so he couldn’t scream. Looking up in the hole now in the ceiling, he sighed. He was going to have to tell the Vanguard about this. Was The Tower still in this bad disarray? He put the vent against the wall, later to be dealt with. “Sorry about that, I’m looking for something.” A guardian, actually inside the vents peaked his head down with a wave.  
Callister looked at the face in the ceiling hole. “I-It’s fine. No harm was done down here.” He had so many questions for this guardian he couldn’t pinpoint which one to ask first. More clumsily than gracefully, the guardian made his way out of the vents onto the floor below. He wore a very vibrant reflective pink in choice of armor. He wore no helmet, as most guardians did in The Tower.

  
Looking at his face, Callister could feel his wind get knocked out of his body again. He had met Awoken before, Master Rahool was a dear friend and Zavala, though very handsome, was also a friend. But, this guardian’s features were unlike any other Awoken he’d seen, a perfect split between feminine and masculine. “Now, where have I gone this time?” Flipping his perfectly arched hair out of his eye, he summoned his ghost, who’s shell was fairly large. “You are in the Speaker’s office and living quarters, I assume this location was not the one you were looking for?” Callister looked away to keep his own heart calm, surely this was his mind getting revenge on him for becoming a hermit instead of enjoying his life.

  
“The Speakers…” Dismissing his ghost, he blushed in embarrassment. “I have no idea how I got here, I was trying to find Banshee-44’s old hiding spot. I don’t know how I even got this far into the vents…” The guardian looked back up at the broken vent. “I should introduce myself,” the guardian seemed as nervous and as a mess as Callister was which did ease his nerves a bit. “I’m Queanu Sov, maybe you’ve heard of my family? The Sov’s? Mara Sov, Uldren Sov, Sonya Sov…” Queanu couldn’t but brag about his family lineage, it gave him confidence.  
The...Sov’s. Awoken royalty almost crushed him with a vent. That would’ve been a funny way to leave this world. Holding his hand out for a handshake, he cleared his throat to introduce himself also to get over the fact that this guardian was very attractive. He didn’t consider himself a homosexual, he never had the time to dabble into relationships with humans nevertheless other races. Queanu though, undoubtedly made something awaken inside of him that he couldn’t identify. “I am Callister McGroove, my...job was a secretary and scribe to the Speaker but now I restore lost texts from the Red War and other lore that is found by guardians.”

  
Callister shook Queanu’s hand with a firm grip, which caught Queanu off guard. “Secretary with the grip of a titan, that’s unique.” Queanu shook out his hand after the handshake, jokingly. “Apologize for my strength, I assumed a hunter could handle it.” Callister laughed slightly seeing Queanu blush at his response. “I can, I was just caught off guard. But don’t worry, next time I won’t be.” Queanu smirked at Callister, eyeing him up and down.

  
Queanu knew his date and not to date list by heart. He had been with Awoken men for quite some time, he’d lost track. Maybe one human in the mix would spice things up for him, it couldn’t hurt. At least humans weren’t like Exo’s with detachable...Ugh. He could never. Queanu glanced down at Callister’s crotch, to scope out his bulge. Maybe it could hurt him.  
Callister felt his face heat up dark red. Was this guardian...Flirting with him? Him, of all the people in the tower? Seeing Queanu quite obviously stare down at his crotch only made it more obvious. He didn’t know how to react to these sudden advancements from almost getting crushed by a vent. Callister cleared his throat to get Queanu’s attention back up to his face.  
“If there is something you’d like to see, you could use your words instead of staring.” Callister didn’t plan to say that, he felt the high urge to jump off the tower and end his life. He didn’t mean to be so forward, with a guardian no less….With ROYALTY no less. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly forward.” Callister turned away from Queanu in his own embarrassment.  
Yes, Queanu was surprised by the comment but he knew he was attractive, he probably couldn’t help himself. A beautiful Awoken comes from your ceiling, it’s almost sounds staged for something more to happen. “No, you’re fine.” Queanu walked closer to the man he literally just met but was already accepting he was about to have sex with him. “You’re right, I should just ask...May I see it?” Queanu stopped when he was inches from being pressed against him, there was no doubt Callister couldn’t feel Queanu breath on the back of his neck.  
Quickly turning around in a shock he would actually ask something that vulgar, Callister was now facing the beautiful awoken, nearly kissing him. Queanu smirked at the human man in front of him. “Being this close, I think you’re very attractive. Shame on whoever hid you in this room.” Callister couldn’t help but glance between Queanu’s piercing yellow eyes and his lips, which were so alluring he couldn’t even begin to describe them.

  
Without another thought, Callister leaned forward to kiss the Awoken in front of him. Queanu leaned more into the kiss, placing his arms around Callister’s neck, leaning his chest into him as well, to add to the signals he was already sending. Callister had never done anything like this before, granted the age he had watched and read many lewd things so he wasn’t inexperienced in the acts they were undoubtedly about to commit in the most sacred place of The Tower.

  
Queanu flipped a coin in head to see if he was going to let this man top or him or show him what an actual top can do. Seeing as he was the one who fell from the ceiling and definitely wasn’t paying the cost to fix it he thought he might as well let Callister top him, this once. There was always a first time for everything. Callister could tell by just the looks of Queanu he knew this wasn’t his first time, unlike himself. To impress him he was going to have to stop his anxiety and just do it.

  
Biting the bottom lip of Queanu, not as gently as one would, made Queanu gasp, breaking the kiss. As much as it stung in pain, it was also a very easy turn on. Resting his hands on Queanu’s hips, he kissed down his jaw, down his neck lingering each kiss. Queanu could feel himself getting more and more excited down below as Callister kissed, his hands on hips were a cruel tease. “You like to tease…” Queanu spoke softly as he ran his left hand down to Callister’s still clothed bulge.

  
Jumping slightly, not expecting his hand to go there so soon, he looked at Queanu’s smirking, flushed face. “Do you wish to skip the pleasantries? I’m sure, I could think of another thing to do.” Callister dragged his hands slowly to Queanu’s ass, which did look fantastic in his armor. “How about you get out of your armor, and we have the actual fun?” Callister gave Queanu’s ass a tight squeeze. Queanu could only nod, holding in a moan.

  
Assisting him in removing his armor as well as his under padding and setting it to the side, Callister couldn’t help but be surprised at Queanu’s fit physique, fit of a hunter. Looking further down, he felt a jolt of energy in himself looking at Queanu’s very appealing ass. Smirking, Queanu sat in the chair Calliser was reviously sat in. “I like how you're slowly opening up about this, it’s..Alluring.”  
“Well, a very attractive awoken happened to almost kill me with a vent cover, what am I supposed to do in this situation?” Callister took off his overcoat and properly folded it before putting it on a nearby table. “I guess I am pretty for an Awoken.” Queanu couldn’t help but joke about his looks, he was gorgeous. Taking off the rest of his clothes, Callister joined Queanu on the chair. “We have so many tables in this room, but you choose the chair?” Callister couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he changed positions to where Queanu was in his lap.  
“Well, I have a riding preference and I’m sure a chair would be more comfortable for you than holding me, or leaning against a hard table edge.” Queanu didn’t want to tell him that he doubted he could hold his weight, but he was thinking it. “Thank you for your consideration.” Callister sat up to kiss the alluring light blue skin on Queanu’s neck, making him moan softly. As Callister was preoccupied with his neck, Queanu slowly moved both his hands down to Callister’s still buttoned pants. “Are you ever going to open these up?” Queanu teased by swirling his finger over Callister’s pants. “O-Of course….” Callister knew there was no going back after taking off his pants.

  
Queanu smirked and licked his lips, watching Callister unbutton his pants. In no way was Queanu a sexual deviant known around The Tower, but he has been with a few around the block enough times for Zavala to give him a disappointed face whenever he saw him. Queanu removed himself from Callister’s pants so he could fully take them off as well as his quite nice sweater. “I hope you weren’t expecting any high class muscular features, I only sort books for a living.” Callister made light of the subject, comparing how toned and well defined Queanu’s body was compared to normal looking his own was.

  
“You’re absolutely fine.” Queanu could tell that anxiety was lingering around Callister, he knew the perfect way to make him forget about it. Softly kissing Callister, Queanu slowly began to stroke Callister’s member, which was fairly generous in size. "For a man who sorts books, you certainly aren't lacking down here. You should be proud." Queanu smiled, allowing a dribble of spit leak onto Callister's already hard dick. Callister could feel his anxieties going haywire inside, but on the outside he kept a neutral face watching Queanu stroke him.  
Callister's neutral face, in Queanu's opinion, was actually kinda sexy in its own way. Showed a dominant side of him. Queanu raised up and teasing hovered above Callister's dick to see if his face would change. Callister immediately burned red in the face,seeing how close he was to having sex with this Awoken royalty. How'd he get wrapped up in this so fast?

  
"I can admit, this isn't my first time. But I do think I'll need a bit of assistance fitting you in." Queanu was gentle, yet with slight force attempting to push Callister into him, only managing to get the tip in, not much more. "Of course." Callister put one hand on Queanu's hip as well and took his dick into his own hand. "If you relax yourself, this will be less painful in your favor." Callister knew from his studies the basics of intercourse.

  
Queanu smirked. "Relax myself? Alright." Queanu moved Callister's hand that was holding his dick and completely lowered himself onto it in a quick motion. Queanu swore he saw the stars of The Reef doing this, as well as he was winded. Callister was caught completely off guard by this as well and let out a breathed moan, squeezing Queanu's hips. "I did not expect you do something like this." Callister was still winded. Queanu smiled through the blinding pain, which slowly flowed into pleasure. He really should bring lube with him. "I'm full of surprises." Queanu had never taken any Awoken of this size, well, he had, but they didn't count because they came with only the tip in.

  
“I have to admit, you’re a lot bigger than what I usually take.” Queanu knew men took pride in hearing those words, at least this time he actually meant it. Which was new. “I don’t want to hurt you, we can take things slower if you’d like.” Callister’s anxieties came back into play, he’d be mortified if he harmed the Prince of The Reef through sudden intercourse. “No, don’t worry.” Queanu leaned into Callister, breathing into his neck. “I like the big ones.” Queanu faintly licks up Callister’s neck and kisses his jawline. Which could definitely cut a man. Callister moaned, while adjusting his hands to Queanu’s hips. “You’re quite the minx, aren’t you?”

  
Queanu had no idea what a minx was, never heard the word in his life. Must’ve been human slang. He just nodded, while his head was still in his neck. “When you’ve adjusted, tell me when you want to move.” Callister squeezed Queanu’s hips in anticipation for the events to come. Queanu had to take a quick breather, he should’ve prepared himself better. Callister’s size had knocked the wind out of him as he took the time to adjust. This was definitely going to give him a limp.

  
Finally being able to move, Queanu raised his hips and gasped. Never before had he ever given humans the light of day, because their dicks seemed so...Normal as well as their features, but Callister in this very moment his dick was affecting Queanu as if he was a virgin. Had it really been a while since he had sex? Callister was quick to catch onto Queanu’s slight struggle. “Would you like me to help you, we could change positions if this is difficult for you.” Callister’s concern in voice struck a chord in Queanu, and he wasn’t sure yet if he liked it or not.  
“If you know how to pound me numb, go for it.” Queanu spoke in a joking manner, only to be flipped onto his back as soon as he finished his sentence. Since when did humans have so much agility? “I’ll be gentle to you, I promise.” Callister kissed Queanu’s forehead, which made him blush. Before moving, Callister gently massaged circles into Queau’s hips to soothe him into relaxing. Queanu could tell that Callister was not going to be one of his other quick fucks, he was about to be taken care of, which are usually the most memorable fucks.  
“If you’re going to be this gentle with me, I might catch feelings for you at this rate.” Queanu was only joking, he was used to messing around with men with no strings attached, and usually they never contacted him again. Callister scoffed, blushing deeply at the remark. “I can promise you, someone like me isn’t right for someone like you. Relationship wise.” It was ironic how they had started talking about a relationship, in the middle of intercourse. “How do you know that? Could be fate I almost killed you with a vent cover.” Queanu chuckled a bit, also now being accustomed to Callister’s size.

  
Callister whispered to himself. “That would be a blessing and a curse from the Travler if we were meant to be.” Before Queanu could register what he said, Callister started to thrust with a moderate pace, to test the waters. Queanu jolted when he felt Callister move, the no warning made him retighten, almost making Callister stumble. “Will you be doing that often? I don’t think I’ll last very long if you do.” Callister glanced up at Queanu’s face and could only stare at the beauty he did not deserve. “Sorry.” Queanu smiled impishly, he was definitely planning on doing it more now.

  
Callister restarted his moderate pace, allowing Queanu to get accustomed before increasing his speed. He still couldn’t process he was fucking the Awoken prince, it felt like a dream. Queanu closed his eyes once his prostate began to be pleasured. Queanu’s loud moans caught Callister off guard, but he continued. “Are you..Always this loud?” Callister could feel his orgasm building. “Only when it feels good.” Queanu answered bluntly with a smirk as he jolted when his prostate was hit again.

  
This gave Callister some much needed confidence, it was a nice high. Callister leaned down to kiss Queanu, which Queanu leaned up and met halfway. The kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy because of Queanu’s interruptive moaning. “I might have to invest in a muzzle.” Callister mumbled under his breath, as he was right on his orgasm. Queanu was arching his back as well as squeezing the arms of the chair. “I’m so close, please don’t stop now!” Queanu leg locked his legs around Callister. “Please come in me, I need it!” Queanu’s whore side was beginning to show itself to the light. Queanu was matching Callister’s thrusts with his hips.

  
Callister kept himself buried deep when he orgasmed, leading Queanu to orgasm all over his nude chest. Queanu, gasping, smiled at Callister. “For a human, you were amazing…” Queanu gently kissed Callister. Callister was quite, in awe of what had just occurred. He had just lost his virginity to the prince of the Awoken. He never thought something this bizarre would happen to him. Callister proceed to do the only thing he knew that was right to do, give aftercare.

  
Callister picked up Queanu and sat back into the chair, holding him in his lap. “So, tell me more about yourself.” Queanu laid in Callister’s chest and began to talk the day away.


End file.
